


After the Kiss

by iWantMyDrumfredBack (BornBlue)



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, M/M, Missing Scene, No Smut, Scotland, a bit of light angst at the end but nothing tragic, and lots more kissing, and the mention of nipples, but some sexy touching, romantic, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornBlue/pseuds/iWantMyDrumfredBack
Summary: Lord Alfred & Drummond share a kiss, but what happened between that and their meeting the next morning? Here's one possibility....





	After the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as three separate scenes in a modified script form, with the addition of a good amount of narrative and direction. I hope you can hear and picture it as I did.

**SCENE 1**

_At the pond in Scotland on a midsummer evening, immediately following their first kisses and subsequent adorable nose rub. Part of the following is what Miss Coke sees, but she departs soon after they begin speaking._

 

DRUMMOND: [ _takes a small step back and looks at Alfred_ ] I've been wanting to do that for the longest time. 

 

ALFRED: And I've been wanting you to. Probably ever since you showed me your handy tinderbox.

 

_There’s a smile, a chuckle, a flirtatious look. Alfred pulls his hand away from Drummond's neck and down his chest. Drummond follows with his eyes, and then takes Alfred’s hand as it reaches his, bringing it to his lips._

 

DRUMMOND: I can barely believe that I'm here with you, like this. 

 

ALFRED: [ _suddenly aware_ ] Yes, well, come to mention it, I do fear we're a bit—exposed. Out in the open this way. 

 

DRUMMOND: I don't want this to end. Not yet. We’ll soon be back in London and… Alfred... I feel I must be alone with you before we leave. [ _tentatively_ ] Do you want that, too? [ _Alfred nods slowly and slyly "yes," and Drummond beams at him._ ] Where might we have some privacy?

 

ALFRED: Only two places come to mind, but either would be rather indecorous.

 

_Drummond looks at him quizzically._

 

ALFRED: We each have private quarters, do we not? Perhaps you should go to yours, and I will follow shortly after.

 

DRUMMOND: And why not yours?

 

ALFRED: Practicality. Too much bustle around the queen’s rooms, with staff coming and going at all hours. No, discretion will be key. You go first.

 

DRUMMOND: Do you promise to come? I couldn't bear to wait in vain. 

 

ALFRED: I promise. But we must part here. Head to your room straightaway and I'll be there as soon as I can.

 

DRUMMOND: Without delay. Please.

 

_He leans in for a kiss, but Alfred stops him with a look. Drummond goes to the statue to pick up his jacket; as he leaves, glances back at Alfred. Drummond then walks briskly to the castle. Alfred watches him for a moment in bewildered disbelief before heading back to retrieve his own jacket from the cèilidh._

 

************************************************

 

**SCENE 2**

_Drummond's room in the castle, a short time later. Drummond is there, dressed as he was by the pond, now fussing over the time and anxiously awaiting Alfred. There is a soft knock on the door. Drummond practically lurches to open it, and appears slightly out of breath. Alfred is once again wearing his jacket and cravat._

 

ALFRED: [ _speaking_   _in measured tones and a slightly hushed but perfectly natural volume, quite businesslike_ ] Drummond. Sorry to disturb you, but I wondered whether I might have a word?

 

DRUMMOND: [ _catching on and steadying his voice_ ] Certainly, Lord Alfred. Please do come in. 

 

_Drummond closes the door carefully. The moment he turns around, Alfred gently yet firmly pushes him back and pulls close to him with a hand on his neck and the other thrown under his arm, thus pinning Drummond against the door. Drummond puts one arm around his shoulder and the other at his waist as they share a deep, long kiss. The moment Alfred releases and begins to move away, Drummond pulls him back in and kisses him harder and longer. Alfred's one hand begins to finger the hair above Drummond’s collar, as they pull each other closer with a new fierceness and purpose. This goes on for a bit, until they have to come up for air. Breathing rather heavily, they look intently at each other again--similar to that moment of tension after their spontaneous embrace earlier in the day._

 

DRUMMOND: [ _searching Alfred's face_ ] Nothing-- no one-- [ _overcome with unfamiliar emotion, he closes his eyes to get the words out_ ] I've never felt like this.

 

ALFRED: Nor have I. God help me.

 

DRUMMOND: [ _a bit unsure_ ] Have you never...?

 

ALFRED: I do not believe this is the time for questions. [ _He kisses him, more tenderly and softly._ ] But I can assure you: this is quite the novel feeling for me. [ _He turns away to remove his jacket._ ]

 

DRUMMOND: I don't know how I was so bold as to kiss you that way. I've never even done that with Florence.

 

_He sees Alfred's shoulders and back tense a bit, as he freezes for a moment in the process of removing his jacket._

 

DRUMMOND: Sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm just rather... rattled, I suppose. This is so… different.

 

ALFRED: [ _slowly resumes removing his jacket and laying it on a chair, not yet looking at Drummond_ ] So you've never kissed her then?

 

DRUMMOND: Well, yes, I have, but it was quite ordinary. I felt as though I must seal our engagement with a kiss, but I asked first. I never would have dared kiss her without permission. But with you... I felt free, I felt certain we both understood. I hoped I was right.

 

_Alfred is silent, still not facing him, a bit overcome and uncharacteristically speechless. Drummond slowly approaches him and gently turns Alfred around to face him._

 

DRUMMOND: I was right…? You wouldn't have come here if I wasn't right...?

 

ALFRED: Of course you were right. Do you doubt it?

 

_With a sigh of relief, Drummond reaches slowly toward him and begins to gently remove Alfred's cravat._

 

DRUMMOND: This looks rather tight.  

 

_They both smile as Drummond removes the cravat and gently lays it over Alfred's dinner jacket before turning back to him. They stand, gazing silently at each other as desire begins to build again. Alfred steps toward him and begins to carefully unbutton Drummond's vest, barely taking his eyes off his face. Drummond's breathing seems to pick up just a bit, but he's otherwise motionless, observing Alfred's face and then looking down at his hands working the buttons. As Alfred loosens the last one and begins to slip the vest down Drummond's arms, Drummond looks back into Alfred's face and sees Alfred regarding his arms and watching the vest slide down over them. Alfred lets it drop to the floor and reaches out to unfasten another button of the shirt and touch the bare skin at the top. Drummond’s breath catches slightly as Alfred's fingers touch him. Alfred watches his own fingers as he gently traces them along the edge of Drummond's shirt, moving downward._

 

DRUMMOND: [ _referring to Alfred’s vest_ ] And I don't believe you need this now, either.

 

_Drummond begins to do the same to Alfred, unbuttoning the vest. He stops before sliding it off his shoulders, as Alfred begins to more purposefully touch Drummond's chest. He lays a hand over Drummond's heart, and Drummond clasps his own over it._

 

ALFRED: I can feel your heart. It's beating very quickly.

 

_Drummond is utterly overcome by now, and reaches with his other hand to pull Alfred toward him, kissing him again. Alfred pulls out of the kiss after a moment, but leaves his hand on Drummond's chest._

 

ALFRED: And you feel rather warm. [ _tugging at Drummond's shirt with his free hand_ ] Perhaps removing this would help? 

 

_Seeing no objection from a transfixed Drummond, Alfred moves his hands, slips Drummond's suspenders off his shoulders, and proceeds to tug at the bottom of Drummond's shirt, loosening it from his pants and lifting it up over his torso. Drummond's gaze at him is only broken when the shirt is lifted over his head and arms. He bends down slightly toward Alfred while Alfred takes a small step back so he can pull off Drummond's shirt. He is now bare-chested in front of Alfred, but feels completely and thrillingly naked; his breathing is markedly quicker and shallower. Drummond swallows hard as Alfred quite shamelessly stares at his chest and reaches out to touch him there._

 

ALFRED: Ever since we swam, I've wanted to see your chest again, but it was hardly proper to ask. 

 

_Drummond half laughs, half swoons, as Alfred continues stroking him. A moment later, Alfred moves quickly closer and begins kissing his neck, his shoulders, the top of his chest. Drummond closes his eyes and tilts his head up and back in near ecstasy; he reaches around Alfred's shoulders to hold him close._

 

DRUMMOND: [ _breathlessly_ ] Are you really here, or am I dreaming again?

 

ALFRED: [ _lifting his head from Drummond's neck and looking into his face_ ] Have you dreamt of me? Of us? Together?

 

_Drummond opens his eyes and looks sheepishly back down into Alfred's face._

 

DRUMMOND: Would it shock you if I said yes?

 

ALBERT: Shock me? No, but it would be a distinctly pleasing admission. I would very much like to hear more about your dreams.

 

_They share a knowing smile, and Drummond reaches out to Alfred; repeating just what Alfred did with him. Slides Alfred's vest down his shoulders, and removes it carefully before placing it on the chair with the other clothes._

 

DRUMMOND: [ _as he turns back to Alfred, begins deliberately, gently lowering his suspenders; unable to quite meet his eyes_ ] I’ve been having these dreams for quite some time, but we were always fully dressed. [ _glances shyly at Alfred’s face_ ] Until France. After that, I kept dreaming more and more about your... [ _loosening the top buttons on Alfred’s shirt_ ]… your skin. About how soft it must be and how much more I wished to touch you even than before. [ _Drummond lifts Alfred's shirt over his head and off of him. They stand facing each other, both bare-chested now. Drummond begins to look rather embarrassed._ ] I suppose that's somewhat shocking, isn't it?

 

ALFRED: You must stop thinking everything you say shocks me. That’s not so easy to do, you know. And you’re not the only one who dreams.

 

_Alfred smiles slyly as he sits on the chair, removing his shoes and socks._

 

ALFRED: I do hope my bare feet won't shock you. [ _Drummond laughs and sits in another chair to remove his own._ ]

 

DRUMMOND: Not if mine won't shock you.

 

ALFRED: [ _wiggling his toes_ ] There. Much more comfortable now. You?

 

DRUMMOND: Most certainly.

 

_Alfred rises and moves toward Drummond's bed._

 

ALFRED:And this bed looks like the pinnacle of comfort. [ _turning to look at Drummond, who is once again blushing_ ] Have you slept well here in Scotland?

 

DRUMMOND: Yes, quite well. Except for last night, of course. But given that I was with you, I didn’t mind not dreaming. 

 

ALFRED: [ _laying down to lounge on Drummond's bed_ ] Indeed. It may be rather foolhardy to endure two sleepless nights in a row, but I'm willing to try if you are.

 

_Alfred is now lying back on the pillows, his arms behind his head and legs stretched toward the end of the bed. Drummond approaches, looking up toward Alfred, who smiles at him mischievously. Drummond’s returned smile is more shy, but betrays his own hunger. With a sudden resolve, he climbs onto the foot of the bed and crawls up to lie next to Alfred, laying his head on Alfred’s arm and his free arm across Alfred’s chest, where he begins playing with the golden hair. They lay together silently as Alfred reaches across to stroke Drummond’s arm, shoulder, face, and neck. They are exploring, but with a new ease. They have nowhere to go, they are utterly alone, and the light from outside has begun to dim._

_In this position, Drummond lies lower than Alfred, and he looks up toward Alfred’s face. His hand moves up to stroke Alfred’s neck and the cleft of his chin. Alfred looks back dreamily as Drummond lifts himself up on one arm and turns in toward him. He takes a long look before tenderly kissing Alfred’s lips again. Soon, Alfred is shifting to more squarely face him; their bare chests are touching for the first time, as arms move around each other’s backs and grip ever more tightly. For the first time, Drummond feels Alfred’s mouth open as they kiss, and soon his tongue is breaking through Drummond’s lips. It takes Drummond by surprise—he never would have thought to do such a thing—but it’s by no means unpleasant. He makes an involuntary moan—again, much to his own surprise—as he opens his mouth more widely and allows his tongue to dance with Alfred’s. Their breathing grows heavier and little sighs and moans escape from both their throats. They continue like that as the intensity between them grows, until Alfred shifts his weight, pushing Drummond onto his back. Alfred swings a leg over Drummond and is now straddling across him as he pulls away from their kiss and sits up; he grabs Drummond’s hands and holds them above his head onto the pillow. Drummond is breathless and excited, and his trousers feel strangely tight as he looks up into Alfred’s eyes. Alfred is looking back, locked on him, but neither speaks nor moves. It’s finally too much for Drummond._

 

DRUMMOND: Why did you stop? What’s wrong?

 

ALFRED: [ _stumbling uncharacteristically over his words_ ] Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Far from it, Drumm—[ _he stops and stares again for a moment_ ] Well, that doesn’t sound right. [ _takes a deep breath before bringing his mouth to Drummond’s ear and whispering to him_ ] Edward. [ _Drummond closes his eyes, overcome._ ]

 

DRUMMOND: Say it again.

 

ALFRED: Edward. [ _whispers into his other ear_ ] Edward. 

 

_Drummond’s eyes are still closed; Alfred kisses his forehead. Drummond opens his eyes as he lifts his chin and finds Alfred’s mouth with his own. He puts his arms around Alfred’s shoulders and pulls him close. Alfred still straddles him, but he’s bent down to kiss Edward squarely on the mouth. Drummond can now feel the pressure of Alfred’s hips pressing into his and feels that not only are his own trousers tight, but Alfred’s are, too._

 

DRUMMOND: [ _with sudden concern as they break out of their kiss_ ] I’m afraid... I'm afraid I don’t know how this should work.

 

ALFRED: [ _reassuring him_ ] You don't have to. We needn't do anything more tonight. We can simply stay right here and enjoy being together. Alright?

 

DRUMMOND: [ _visibly relieved_ ] Alright.

 

_Alfred leans in to kiss him again, and they share one long, deep kiss before he rolls off and lies down in Drummond’s arms._

 

DRUMMOND: I could die right now.

 

ALFRED: [ _smiling_ ] Please don’t.

 

_For a long time, they lay next to each other, lazily tracing the outline of an arm, a jaw, a shoulder, until both men—tired from the long and restless night before—eventually drift off into a deep sleep, entwined in each other’s arms._

 

***************************************************

**Scene 3**

_Same setting, several hours later—well past midnight by now. The room is dark, but there’s a bright moon shining through the window and across the two men as they sleep. We find them as they were earlier, having fallen asleep with Alfred in Drummond’s arms. Alfred slowly wakes, taking a few seconds to remember where he is and who he is with. As he lifts up onto an arm to look at Drummond’s face in the moonlight, he smiles and watches him softly breathing in and out, in and out. After a moment, he lightly outlines Drummond’s lips with his fingers and watches, amused as his face twitches a bit. Alfred chuckles to himself and lightly traces his finger down Drummond’s chin, then neck, collarbone, a well-defined chest muscle. Drummond stirs slightly, but does not wake. Alfred leans down to kiss him on the chest, again gently, and then begins tracing Drummond’s nipple with his lips and tongue--very lightly at first, so that Drummond stirs a bit, but growing more insistent until he begins to wake._

 

DRUMMOND: [ _drowsy and disoriented_ ] Wha--? Who’s here--? [ _the sensation in his chest begins to register, as he looks down onto the moonlight shining on the top of Alfred’s light hair; he says in equal parts recognition and ecstasy_ ] Oh, yes. You’re glowing like an angel. I think I’m dreaming again.

 

_Alfred gives a quick, gentle bite before lifting his head to look at Drummond._

 

DRUMMOND: [ _startled_ ] What was that for?

 

ALFRED: I thought you should know you’re not dreaming. 

 

DRUMMOND: I hardly think that was necessary.

 

ALFRED: Did you enjoy it?

 

DRUMMOND: [ _surprised at himself_ ] Now that you mention it, yes, I believe I did.

 

ALFRED: Which means it _was_ necessary.

 

_Alfred tilts his head up to look at Drummond, who pulls him over and into a long kiss. When Drummond releases him, Alfred gets up to sit on the edge of the bed. Drummond sits up, confused._

 

DRUMMOND: Is something the matter?

 

ALFRED: My dear man… [ _speaking gently as he leans over with a soft kiss, then holds his face, almost as though explaining to a child_ ] I cannot emerge from your bedchamber nor attempt to enter mine once day breaks. There will be servants about, and someone is bound to see me. We can’t risk it. I must be going now, while it’s dark and the household is quiet.

 

DRUMMOND: I wish you could stay.

 

ALFRED: So do I. Of course. But we must be practical. [ _Alfred gives him one more kiss before getting up to put on his shirt._ ]

 

DRUMMOND: You have such presence of mind, Alfred. All I can think of is you. 

 

_Alfred smiles as he pulls his shirt over his head and begins to tuck it in. As he buttons his shirt, he walks to the side of the bed where Drummond sits, and stands above him._

 

ALFRED: All I _want_ to think of is you. [ _Leans down and kisses him again_ ]

 

_Alfred walks to the chair, pulling up his suspenders, and sits to put on his socks and shoes. Drummond stays where he is—seated on the bed— silently and pensively watching Alfred as he dresses. As he rises from the chair and begins to put on his vest, Alfred looks at Drummond and smiles._

 

ALFRED: You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden. 

 

DRUMMOND: [ _smiling back, but melancholic_ ] I was just thinking about London. [ _looks away from Alfred_ ]

 

ALFRED: Well, you should stop. It seems to make you sad.

 

DRUMMOND: Sorry. It would appear I’m unable to command myself as you do. I can’t help where my mind wanders off to. And I can’t help but realize…. [ _his voice drops off_ ]

 

ALFRED: [ _pauses from dressing to look at Drummond_ ] Realize what?

 

DRUMMOND: [ _trying to shake off a sense of dread_ ] Nothing. 

 

_Drummond rises from the bed and walks to the chair to hand Alfred his cravat. Alfred eyes him skeptically as he takes it from Drummond’s hands, not believing it was really nothing. Drummond stands watching Alfred quietly as he puts on the cravat and reaches for his dinner jacket._

 

DRUMMOND: Before you go….

 

_Alfred stops and looks Drummond straight in the face; they are standing very close. Drummond takes the jacket from Alfred’s hands and quietly walks around Alfred, helping him into it. Alfred regards him quizzically._

 

ALFRED: What?

 

DRUMMOND: [ _once again standing face to face with Alfred, he straightens the vest and jacket; with their faces almost touching, he looks into Alfred’s eyes and whispers_ ] Say my name again.

 

_Alfred smiles and whispers back with great sensuality._

 

ALFRED: Edward.

 

_Drummond closes his eyes and leans in to kiss him gently on the lips._

 

DRUMMOND: [ _whispering_ ] When you say it, it almost sounds like a prayer.

 

ALFRED: [ _barely maintaining his cool façade_ ] Perhaps it is. 

 

_Alfred kisses him back gently and walks quietly out the door, as Edward sinks into the chair in a jumble of emotion._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
